


Christmas in October

by alexcat



Series: AllBingo - Winter Fest [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha decides to have a family dinner - a Christmas one.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: AllBingo - Winter Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084733
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo





	Christmas in October

**Author's Note:**

> Allbingo - Family dinner

It wasn’t Christmas, but she planned it as if it were. She had them here – all of them. Her family. And she was going to celebrate it. 

“What’s up, Natasha?” Steve asked her. He knew her well enough to know that she had something going on. 

“Just dinner.” 

“It smells like something more. I don’t smell anything burning.” 

She smiled and beckoned him to come with her. There in the kitchen was Clint and two other people in chef hats, all busy stirring and kneading and all the other things that chefs do. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked her. 

“Christmas dinner.” 

“It’s October.”

“I know that, but we’re all here and I don’t know how long it will last.” 

Steve nodded. He certainly did understand that. “Anything I can do?” 

“Get Stark here. He’s hard to get to stop working even to eat.”

Steve laughed. “I’ll pick him up and carry him if I have to.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Natasha cast him a sideways glance. 

“Always.” 

“Anything I need to know?” 

Steve blushed slightly. “Um, no. Not that you don’t already know.” 

“Steve, this is important to me.” 

He did something he seldom did, because she usually would have slapped him. he hugged her and whispered, “Merry Christmas, Natasha,” in her ear before he left to make sure all the guests showed up at her dinner. 

It was the least he could do. She not only considered them her family, she was the one who made them a family.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
